Another Christmas Story
by Arciere
Summary: The ministry is having a Christmas Ball with a twist, and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are looking for a little holiday romance with a few sexy Slytherins. A fluffy little story for the holiday season.
1. Dress Shopping, or Backstory

Another Christmas Story

-Arciere

**A/N: Alright, so I know it's been AGES since I've written or updated, but I assure you that I am not dead, I've just been severely uninspired and super busy with the whole college scene. So, to my faithful readers, know that I don't dislike you or anything... I've just been very bad. I still love you all, and hope that you feel the same. At any rate, about this story: I was inspired by some of the recent fanfiction that I've been reading (yes, I still read all the time... I can't help myself. It makes me smile). This story is supposed to be short, and hopefully it will be finished before Christmas. I love Christmas, and love Christmas stories... So consider this my gift to you. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to all of you.**

**Dress Shopping, or Backstory**

"Honestly, Hermione, do we really have to go?" Ginny Weasley asked as the honey-headed woman pulled her out of her room and towards the floo. She tried to put all her weight into resistance, but Hermione knew better than to let her get the advantage.

"Of course. We have an obligation as ministry workers. Merlin, Gin, you act like you're going to our deaths; it's only a Christmas ball." Hermione turned to the redhead, smiling. Ginny was only glad that she'd had time to get properly dressed before her flat mate dragged her out of the room.

"The difference being?" Ginny asked, now walking with her friend.

"This is will be so much more fun than dying," Hermione answered, smiling more. "Now, put on your coat and come quietly. We're meeting Luna at the Leaky Caldron."

"You roped her into this too?" Ginny didn't hesitate putting on her coat; she was starting to look forward to the day, and having Luna along would keep Ginny from offing herself. Hermione loved shopping (it was a recent development following her falling out with Ron), and was prone to taking forever to decide whether or not a dress would do. Having Luna there would make the hours go by faster.

"Well, she'll need the proper attire too." Hermione stepped up to the floo and threw the powder in, calling for the pub. Ginny took a moment to fix her scarf and be thankful for dragonhide boots that the twins had given her for Christmas last year. They kept her feet warm and were easy to put on and take off. That would come in handy.

Ginny entered the fireplace quickly before she was surrounded by green flames, then stepped out into the Leaky Caldron. Standing tall and looking over some of the patrons, she soon noticed the ice-blond head of Luna Lovegood and the honey coloring of Hermione. Ginny nodded at them before all three moved towards the door to Diagon Alley.

"Morning Luna," Ginny said while Hermione tapped the bricks leading to the wizarding area of London.

"Morning Ginny. I can't believe Hermione got you up so early; normally your dead until after eleven, and here it is only nine."

Ginny smiled. "I protested. Heavily. Hermione knows that I enjoy the warmth of my bed on December mornings, but she brought hot chocolate, so I can't really blame her." The women laughed, knowing that chocolate was Ginny's weakness.

"Yeah, then I told her that we had to go shopping, and she actually put the cup down before it was finished and rolled under the covers! I had to drag her out and practically throw the sweater over her head," Hermione added. Luna giggled with her, while Ginny shot them both a wicked glance. Then she smiled and headed down the snow-covered pathway.

"We should get our dress robes first," Hermione said, ever the practical one. "Then grab the other things before lunch."

"I could go for that," Ginny said, her stomach rumbling a little at the thought of food.

"Do we want to go to Madam Malkin's for the dresses?" Luna asked, "I don't remember if she made dress robes or not."

"She does, but they're not exactly what we want for the ball. There's a newer shop, Celestial Robes, that's just down from Gringotts. I've never been inside, but I've seen the displays, and they're gorgeous. Plus, Iris told me that they only make one of each style, so we're guaranteed to be unique."

Luna and Ginny nodded their assent, and they continued walking. They were just passing Gringotts when they could see the shop. It was painted white outside, with large display windows with blue, sweeping fabric at the top and several mannequins. Ginny couldn't make out exactly what the dresses looked like, but she could see the colors. Her eyes jumped from emerald green to a rich coral, and then to a lovely blue. She was glad that Hermione was actually walking at a decent pace so she could savor the anticipation and the view instead of looking like a fool being drug by her crazed friend.

It only took a few minutes of walking before they opened the blue door and entered the establishment. It was lit romantically, instead of boasting harsh lighting that would make Ginny and Luna seem too pale. The dresses were displayed so that each could easily be seen and selected. The three smiled, glad they had come to this place first.

"Hello ladies," a woman said. She emerged from behind an employee door and moved closer to them. "My name is Hekate, may I help you today?" She looked from one woman to the other, her expression pleasant.

"We need robes for the ministry's Christmas Ball, and this shop was recommended," Hermione answered, naturally taking the lead. Ginny let her, long used to her ways. Luna looked at the dark-headed woman curiously before turning to the dresses.

"I'm glad that you chose us. Did you ladies have an idea of what you would like?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Perhaps we can browse for a moment?"

"Of course. Let me know if you would like to try anything on." Hekate smiled before moving away to rehang some dresses.

"She was nice," Hermione whispered. Then she moved towards the mannequins in the display windows. Luna drifted towards the wall of blue dresses, and Ginny wondered what color she'd look best in for the ball. Red was out, it clashed with her hair. Yellow made her feel weird, and metallic wasn't her style. She wasn't really a dress kind of woman, but the ones surrounding her were beautiful. She hoped she would find one that made her feel beautiful.

She hadn't had much opportunity to feel beautiful while she was making her mark in the ministry. After seven years with the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny had decided at the age of twenty-five to keep flying as a hobby and secured a place in the ministry's Department of Games and Sports. She'd been too busy getting the male pigs to take her seriously, despite having plenty of experience under her robes. They were occupied with the fact that she was a woman (a well-endowed woman who made them salivate). In an attempt to keep them staring, she'd traded her pencil skirt and sexy heels for khakis and flats. They still stared, but she noticed it was reduced.

Ginny frowned, more than a little upset that she'd given up looking good because of stupid men. She wasn't going to do that this time. No, she was going to look wonderful. She renewed her search, touching a pretty purple dress before deciding that it wasn't what she was looking for. She wanted something that made a statement, something that fit her perfectly and accented her attributes. She thought about that vibrant emerald she'd noticed when approaching the building, and moved towards the front to see it better. It brought her close to Hermione, who was looking at the coral dress.

"They're beautiful colors," Hermione said, rubbing the coral fabric together with her fingers, "but I don't like the cut."

Ginny had to agree. They were all the same style: large ball gowns. They were too fluffy for her tastes. "Perhaps there are other dresses in these colors? We could ask Hekate."

"Yes, there are other styles," Hekate said, appearing nearby. "What would you like to see?"

"I don't like all the fluff at the bottom, so something more fitted would be lovely," Ginny answered. "I like the emerald color best."

Hekate smiled knowingly. "The green would look amazing with your hair and freckled skin. Just follow me to the back, and we'll get you all fixed up." She turned to Hermione, "did you want to see more coral or blue dresses?"

"I think I'll just keep browsing for now, you can help Ginny first." Hekate nodded before leading Ginny away from the display windows.

They passed Luna, and the dreamy blonde smiled before turning back to her musing. Luna had just been considering colors. _Blue looks good, but I always wear it,_ she thought. _It's predictable._ The guys in the obliviator headquarters thought she was predictable. They thought she was nice, quiet, and more than a little loony. They'd started calling her Loony at work, refusing her given name. She didn't like it, but was too polite to correct them. She wasn't loony, she was just curious. She was like that muggle girl, Alice, who was forever exploring and questioning her world. Sometimes Luna wished she had her own Wonderland to escape into. She wished that a mad hatter lived there and that he would wish her a merry unbirthday or ask her why a raven was like a writing desk.

She ran her hands through the different materials, but didn't really pay attention until a silky, wine-colored dress fluttered through her fingers. The material was soft and pliant, and Luna knew that it would cling to her willowy body and move enticingly. It was completely opposite of what she would normally choose, and she smirked at the idea of her walking into the ball and making her coworkers look twice. Luna looked around, wondering where Hekate was so she could get the dress from the mannequin to try it on. As if knowing she was needed, Hekate soon appeared from beyond what Luna assumed where dressing rooms.

"I had thought to offer this to you earlier, but thought you would find it on your own. I am glad that I was not wrong," the saleswoman said, flicking her wand to retrieve the dress. "Follow me, and we will have you in the dress. You won't want to take it off."

Luna smiled, her curiosity getting to her. "Has anyone else tried it on?"

Hekate shot a half-smile over her shoulder and shook her head, "it wouldn't be here otherwise."

They arrived in the fitting rooms just as Ginny was emerging with her dress on. The emerald color was a perfect complement to Ginny's fiery hair and cinnamon freckles. The strapless style was tightly fitted to the waist before flaring slightly outward from the hip. It was sexy and sophisticated, and Luna hoped that her dress would look equally wonderful.

"Would you zip me?" Ginny asked shyly, turning to give Luna access.

"You're so lovely anyway, but that dress…Gin, you have to have it."

Ginny smiled at her friend's comment, and turned slowly in the mirror. "You're absolutely right," she said.

"Yes, we will make the proper alterations while you put yours on," Hekate said, placing the silky dress in Luna's hands. The blonde nodded before disappearing behind the door of the fitting room.

She toed off her flats, then quickly removed her turtleneck and jeans. The dress was a halter style and backless, but included a lovely support charm that Luna was grateful for. The material clung to her body, revealing her feminine shape and making it beautiful. She'd left her hair down that morning, and the cool air had given it a windblown wave that she liked.

She pushed the door open and walked out, the fabric moving with her long legs and showing them off. Ginny couldn't help arching her eyebrow at her friend. "Where did the blue go?" she asked, her sarcasm reminding Luna of her predictability and how she was breaking it.

"I thought the wine-color would look better, and no one will expect it," Luna answered, twirling in front of the mirror. It had been a long time since she'd been so vain, and she thought she deserved those moments of feeling exquisite.

"You look amazing, and I hate to ruin your fun, but we should probably go look for Hermione. She's probably having a hard time deciding." Luna took a last glance in the mirror before nodding. Ginny headed towards a room, and Luna noticed that the hem had been shortened to accommodate her friend's petite frame while allowing for heels. Luna felt like her dress fit perfectly, and Hekate didn't suggest any fitting details, so she went back to her changing room even though she didn't want to take the dress off. _Hekate was right; no one could resist this dress if they'd worn it. _

Hermione was having a hard time deciding. She thought that perhaps emerald or red would be best, since it was a Christmas ball, but Ginny had already taken the green, and Hermione had worn red to last year's ball. She looked at a gold dress, but remembered wearing gold to the last Christmas ball she'd attended at Hogwarts. She'd loved the dress, and loved the time she'd spent in it. But she hadn't seen Professor Snape in the years since then, and didn't want to ruin the memory.

White was too easy to soil, and cream or champagne didn't look right. Luna would probably choose blue, so what other colors were there to choose from? The coral color in the front had drawn her, but it made her think of blushing and all sorts of other intimate emotions that she wasn't sure she could handle yet. She'd only broken it off with Ron a few months ago, after finding him with another woman when she and Ginny had gone to a café for dinner. She smirked over the horrible hex the redhead had sent her brother that had him shaking and convulsing while she reprimanded him. The date had taken one look at Hermione, who had been furious and gripping her wand tightly, and run to the floo station. While Hermione didn't really blame her, she was angry enough to curse anyone who moved the wrong way. As soon as Ginny's curse had ended, Hermione had quickly cast one of the darker spells she knew, a pain inducing spell that freezes the recipient and then quickly thaws out, leaving the person feeling sharp stings of pain all over their body. Then she'd thrown her engagement ring at him before leaving with Ginny. They'd gone to Ginny's flat and immediately devoured a carton of chocolate ice cream. The night ended with Hermione staying over.

The next day, she had asked Luna and Ginny to help her get her things from the flat she'd recently shared with Ron. When they arrived, he was in their bed with another woman, and Hermione lost all rational thought. She'd cursed Ron with _petrificus totalis_ before instantly porting the woman to the landing outside their flat. The sheets went with the unfortunate girl, leaving a naked Ron looking fearfully at his ex-fiancé.

"I was going to leave you the flat, but I think I've changed my mind. You're a right bastard, Ronald Weasley, and I cannot believe that I ever fancied myself in love with you. You are going to get out of my flat now, and if you're lucky, I'll send your things to the Burrow. You have exactly five seconds after I remove the curse, and if you're still here I will hit you with all the dark spells I know, starting with _sectumsempra._ Ron had gotten the idea and apparated as soon as the curse was lifted.

After another carton of chocolate ice cream—this time shared between three people—Hermione had asked Ginny to room with her, and had decided that she would be the better person and send Ronald his things. However, first she sent a detailed letter to Molly and Arthur, and hoped that they would continue the punishment she had started (she received a reply later that week from Molly, detailing the scolding and punishment his parents had given him).

After that, she'd concentrated solely on her work brewing for the Ministry and St. Mungos, and spending time with her girls. It wasn't until word of the ball reached her that she'd even thought of what she would do for a date. Thankfully, the ministry had announced that there would be no dates this year, that it was structured to be more like a stag and doe party with the sexes intermingling instead of committing the night to one partner. Hermione wondered if the ministry was secretly trying to foster relationships between coworkers in order to raise statistics of married couples and children since the end of the war. She could agree that they all needed a little more happiness in their lives, and let her questions fade away.

Now, the question was what dress would be best for her. She looked at all the dresses on one side of the building, dismissing them all and moving towards the opposite side. There was a pretty blue one, but again she thought of Luna. Hermione didn't much care for purple, since she'd worn it one year with Ron.

"Hermione, haven't you found one dress you like?" Luna asked. Hermione spun to see both the blonde and the redhead moving closer.

"Not yet," she answered, pulling a smile quickly to her mouth. Her friends noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes, and knew she'd been thinking about Ron.

"You're too analytical," Ginny said. "There are so many colors, so many styles. Maybe you should ask Hekate for a suggestion."

"Yes, she's brilliant. We've already got our dresses," Luna added.

"Oh, but I didn't get to see-"

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Ginny cut her off. "Now it's time to find a dress that you'll sparkle in. No more of this wallowing since we found Ron out. You're a beauty, and you're better than him, so let's get you a spectacular dress."

"If you do not mind, I think I have something that you will love in the back. Follow me." Hekate was leading them towards the back again, and Ginny had to wonder if the woman was giving them extra assistance and suggestions for a specific reason. Hermione stood still for a moment, as if she wasn't paying attention. Ginny shared a look with Luna before both women grabbed an arm and pulled the reluctant bookworm after the saleswoman.

"Don't question, just go. The worst it could be is that you have to try on another dress" Ginny said, turning back to her friend.

"Fine," Hermione answered, muttering something Ginny thought sounded a lot like 'harpies'. The redhead smirked.

The ladies pushed their friend into a dressing room. Hermione laughed at them, because they always knew how to bring her back from her occasional bouts of depression. She slipped her blue sweater over her head while the girls outside giggled over the looks they were sure they would receive at the ball. Hermione couldn't help shaking her head at them.

"I've spelled the dress to fit itself perfectly," Hekate said, folding a dress over the door.

Hermione turned to see it once her camisole was over her head. It was the same coral color, which made Hermione blush. "I couldn't possibly-"

"You will!" Ginny and Luna chimed. "Put it on and let us see, or we'll never let you hear the end of it! You made me get up early to shop, now shop," Ginny added.

"Fine… Harpies."

"And don't you forget it!" Ginny replied giving the door a sound thud. Hermione smirked.

She slid the fabric off of the hanger, noting the intricate corseting of the back in matching silky ribbon. There was no zipper, so she loosened the ribbons and pulled the dress over her hips, loving the soft, buttery feel of the fabric over her exposed legs. Using her wand, she tightened the ribbons and tied them, and realized that the full corset tie went to almost indecent areas. Almost. Hermione loved it. Thankfully, the dress had built in support.

"Well come out silly," Luna said, noticing the lack of fabric movement sounds.

"I think it's too small," Hermione answered. "It's tight everywhere."

"It's supposed to be then. Remember? Hekate said it was spelled to fit correctly."

Hermione resigned herself to her fate, knowing the harpies would pull her out soon anyway. She opened the door to Ginny and Luna's eager faces. For a moment, the witches were silent, and Hermione took it as disapproval. She started to turn to go back into the room, but her friends instead pulled her in front of the mirrors. Hermione almost didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. She was small, curvy, and the dress displayed her womanly figure like no other dress she'd ever worn before. The color was perfect against her slightly tanned skin and honey hair. The woman in the mirror was someone to be desired.

"I don't think that any man will survive the night; they'll all have heart attacks when we enter," she said quietly. The other women nodded their agreement.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter... I decided that it would be better if I broke it up into separate pieces, that way it wouldn't be a bloody long script that would drive you all mad. There is more coming I promise! I can already tell you that our beloved bookworm will run into her dear professor, and that our other darling girls will be finding their 'dates' too. So please, if you liked it, review. If you had some criticism, review. And if you disliked, review! I love feedback, and hope to hear from you guys.**

****I've received a few reviews asking about the memory Hermione has of Severus, and would like to clue you guys in as a whole. The memory refers to my story "Christmas as it Should Be", a short little one-shot about Hermione and Severus while she's a seventh year. I'll bring up the memory in later chapters, so you don't necessarily have to read the story to get it I suppose... but it's another sweet little Christmas story, which is part of why this story is called "Another Christmas Story".**

**Also, I have an update on Tear You Apart: I've re-read it a couple of times, and as per usual, I dislike. I have this problem: I can't finish stories because I go back and realize that they're terrible. Well, I promised to finish the story, and I don't make empty promises, so I am going to review the story and edit some chapters and work on a few things. I've got a little time now, so I'm really excited about getting back to the story I've been trying to tell you guys. There will be updates in the near-ish future. Next: I've decided that I cannot part Severus and Hermione, so I will be working on their relationship... And I might add a new character for our poor little Italian. These are just a few ideas I've been playing with, and nothing is for sure, but know that it isn't dead yet. I'm not giving up on Soren, and I urge you all to stick with her too. (You could also review me some more... You guys inspire me.)**

**So, here's to the start of a new year filled with some old ideas in a new light; have a Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!**

**-Arciere**


	2. Bumping Into Slytherins

**A/N: Alright, so it's taken me FOREVER to get this chapter up because I've been going back and forth on what I want to happen and all that. I'm so sorry this wasn't finished by Christmas, but I've been so busy with work that I haven't been able to sit down and write as much as I would like. (I have 52.5 hours this week!). So, hopefully the story is good enough that you'll bear with me and just enjoy it as it comes. It's turning out a lot longer than I originally anticipated... and is also currently unbeta'd. My darling Lilith is having some computer problems and also dealing with heavy pregnancy, so she's reading along occasionally just like the rest of you. But, I'll talk more later. Enjoy the latest update!**

**Bumping Into Slytherins**

"Right, so we've got the dresses, the shoes, the accessories… what now?" Ginny said, turning to the women walking beside her as the passed another shop window.

"Well, we could go to lunch I suppose," Hermione answered, "but I really want to run to Flourish and Blott's. They have new books that came in yesterday."

Ginny smirked, knowing how their beloved know-it-all felt about books. "Right, then I suppose we head there then."

"I wouldn't mind," Luna added. "They have the comfiest armchairs, and I've been wanting to read more on nargles. I'm on chapter three already."

Hermione and Ginny shared a smile, thinking about nargles. Luna claimed that they infested mistletoe and were nasty little thieves, though no one had managed to see any. They looked over at the blonde, who was swinging her shopping bags merrily and singing "Carol of the Bells" softly. Ginny chimed in with the alto's "ding dong" and Hermione joined in with Luna's soprano. The trio continued singing as they made their way to the bookshop, smiling at the other witches and wizards who looked at them.

Flourish and Blott's was surprisingly empty, considering it had recently received a new shipment. However, it was an early Saturday, so Hermione thought perhaps the usual customers were sleeping in. She eagerly pushed through the doors, Ginny and Luna following a few paces behind. As they entered, all three spread out to find their own sections of the bookshops; Hermione went to the new arrivals while Luna went to find the magical creatures section and Ginny moved to the quidditch section.

The new arrivals section wasn't as diverse as Hermione was hoping. She knew that a new potions book should be out, and that _Simply Charming_ had released a new volume. However, as she browsed the section, she couldn't find the potions book. She asked the nearby shopkeeper for help, but he said that what books they received were out already. If she couldn't find them, they were probably sold out. Hermione pouted as she returned to the shelf, scanning each title a second time.

"Where is that potions book," she murmured, skimming the shelf.

"You mean this one?" A rich voice answered. Hermione's gaze shot up, meeting the dark eyes of Professor Severus Snape. She looked at him for a moment before recalling his question and looking at the book he held for her: _Potent Potions, volume III_. Her eyes lit up before she reached for the book.

"Yes. That's just the one I've been looking for. Thank you, Professor" she said.

"I'm afraid it's the last one, Ms. Granger. I'm not sure if they'll get another shipment in any time soon."

Hermione stopped her hand midway between the book and her side. She started retracting it, her face dimming as she turned her eyes downward. "How unfortunate," she mumbled. "Well, at least I know what it's called now. Thank you anyway, Professor."

"I haven't been your professor for a long time, Ms. Granger. Please, call me Severus." He smiled, and Hermione couldn't help returning the expression. His eyes lit a little, becoming warm obsidian that she might fall into if she looked too long. His nose was still prominent, but not as large as she remembered from Hogwarts, nor was his hair greasy or his skin pale and oily. Actually, Severus Snape was an attractive man with a voice that should be outlawed and enchanting eyes. Why hadn't she seen that before?

"What use do you have for the book?" Severus asked, a half smile still on his mouth.

"Surely you don't think I've given up my love for knowledge and reading. Besides, I'm the potions mistress at the ministry, and I brew for St. Mungo's. After your words my first year, I was drawn to potions, and I've stayed there ever since."

"You became a potions mistress?" Severus inquired. He had not been privy to that information, and he wondered who she had studied under. But that wasn't the main questioning he was interested in. No, Severus wanted to know when the little know-it-all had blossomed into a woman with curves that a man could appreciate, a woman with honey and spice and golden eyes that perked a man's curiosity. He could have sworn that at Hogwarts she'd been an average girl with relatively little appeal to him, but the woman in front of him was just the cup of tea he'd like to drink in the morning, at tea time, or whenever a good cup was needed to lift his spirits. But then he remembered that one Christmas night when she'd given him a spelled quill while wearing golden robes that proved she was becoming a woman. At Hogwarts, he'd had to refrain from noticing her as more than a student, but now, he could see her as a woman, and he appreciated what he saw.

"Yes, right after I finished my NEWTS. I would have applied as your apprentice, but I didn't think you'd have me, so I applied to Maxwell Shepard. He wasn't you, but he gave me what I needed to become the mistress I am now."

Severus noted that as she spoke of her accomplishments, the light that had withdrew when he had broken the bad news about the book started to return and shine from her eyes again. It was obvious she loved her work, that she was enthusiastic about potions. His eyebrow arched on his own accord. He didn't know how to react to her compliments, other than to smile and nod his head as he listened. "I'm glad that you followed potions," he said. "You always excelled in it, even if I didn't give you enough credit. You were the brightest."

Hermione looked down, but couldn't hide her smile from Severus. He smiled too, liking her happiness. It was a pity that there was only one copy left of the book. "Thank you," Hermione finally said, after taking a moment to hide her blush that had crept up her chest and covered her cheeks. He could still see the rosy color in her, and wondered what other delicious bits were rose-colored. It may have been a little lewd of him, but Severus was drawn to the woman. She was temptation and passion, both smart enough to rival him and beautiful enough to enthrall him. He was just a little smitten.

"You're welcome. However, I'm afraid I have to leave." He shifted his weight before asking  
"perhaps I'll see you at the ministry ball?" He hoped that she would accept his unspoken invitation and meet him there. He wanted to see her again when he would have plenty of time to talk to her and ensure her returned interest in him. Right now, he wasn't sure if she was still his blushing student, or a woman who was aware of him as a man. He pledged to find out soon.

"You're going? I thought it was for ministry personnel only." Hermione's eyes turned questioning, her eyebrow creeping up just a little. Severus didn't work at the ministry, and his wanting to see her there was an interesting development. Perhaps he was aware of her as a woman, instead of his Gryffindor student.

"Kingsley has imperiously told me that as a hero of the war, I am obliged to attend. Perhaps I might steal you for a dance." His voice dropped pitch, and became slightly seductive. Merlin, he hadn't meant to sound so husky, but her eyes dilated a little. Little vixen liked his voice rough, did she? He smirked; she was aware of him.

Hermione couldn't speak for a moment as her mind worked through the possible meanings behind the voice change. She hadn't thought about it in years, but that low pitch reminded her just how sexy his voice was. It was lilting and smooth, like chocolate. It made her blush again. "I would like that," she said.

Severus watched her, noting the blush creep back up, and wondered what she was thinking. He could have performed legillimency, but thought better of it. He'd find out soon, though, what made her blush so often; perhaps it was him. Instead of pushing her, he merely said goodbye and swept away to make his purchases.

Hermione was still staring after him a minute or two after he left. Once she realized what she was doing, she quickly turned towards the books and smiled to herself. Severus wanted to see her at the ball. Sexy Severus Snape wanted to dance with her. She would have allowed herself a little victory dance if she wasn't worried about other people noticing. With her luck, Severus would return and happen upon her hopping up and down while shaking her hips.

She decided to buy her books and find the others.

Luna was lounging across an armchair, her legs dangling over the armrest and kicking the air as she turned the pages in her book. If someone wandered close enough, they could hear her humming a muggle carol in a high soprano. They would also see that she was not reading the book in her hands, but instead looking down into the new arrivals section and watching a certain honey-headed witch with a tall, dark wizard. Luna smirked at the interaction between her friend and Snape, congratulating herself for thinking during seventh year that the Potions Master and Gryffindor lioness would make a cute couple if they could ever get around to talking to each other. It seemed like the universe had heard her thoughts and complied, which made Luna smile. Hermione had suffered too much from that pig-headed brother of Ginny's. She'd been so miserable for the past few months, even while pretending to be happy. While Luna knew that Hermione truly enjoyed their outings together, she also knew that Hermione hadn't seen herself as a desirable woman since she found Ron out. Perhaps Snape could change that.

Luna had just enough time to think about the things she could do to help the couple when she noticed the beacon of fire running around the floors. She could only assume that it was Ginny hunting for her, and reluctantly vacated her armchair to find the redhead before meeting up with Hermione. She re-shelved her nargles book before she and Ginny made their way to Hermione at the counter.

Ginny saw the hint of rose that marked a Hermione blush—she'd seen it enough times at Hogwarts to tell the difference between anger and embarrassment. Hermione was busy finishing her purchase, so Ginny shot a covert glance to Luna. While the blonde was a little strange and often visiting her own little world, Ginny knew she was very perceptive and noticed her surroundings. When Luna caught the redhead's questioning glance, the she smiled and winked. Ginny arced an eyebrow, but Luna merely shook her head. Ginny caught the meaning though, her friend had seen something, but wasn't going to say what just yet. Perhaps she was going to let Hermione offer up an explanation first. Ginny shrugged, figuring that she'd find out soon enough.

The women walked out of the bookstore and headed towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was in the same direction as the Leaky Caldron, and they wanted to say hello to the twins while they were in Diagon Alley. Ginny was excited, since she hadn't seen her brothers in over a month. They politely said hello to the shrunken heads before ducking into the madhouse that was Fred and George's store. Customers were everywhere, reaching for Skiving Snackboxes and Canary Creams. Ginny pushed past a customer, dragging Hermione and Luna behind her as she made her way towards the register. George was there flirting with two girls who were batting their eyes and smiling in a way that made the redhead sick. She quickly elbowed her brother before hugging him and asking where his other half was.

Luna didn't care for being part of a conversation that wasn't hers, so she wandered away from the Weasleys and Hermione, looking at the unusual assortment of goods. She looked at the shelves, lined with everything from dungbombs to whizzbees, her eyes moving from one item to the next as she shuffled down the aisle. Her attention was so focused on the items that she didn't notice a stranger in the aisle with her until she bumped into him.

They clashed and bounced back from each other, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist to keep her from falling into the shelves. "Watch out," he said, pulling her close, "wouldn't want you to take a tumble."

Luna looked up into cerulean eyes that were deep and penetrating. Her gaze moved from his unusual eyes to his defined cheekbones and dark brows, to his espresso-colored curls that fell almost into the slash of blue. He looked familiar, but at the same time, Luna could not guess who it was.

"I'm so sorry," she said, noticing that her hand had somehow ended up on his chest, but not worried about moving it. "I should watch where I go. I just get so caught up in things, and that one stuffed animal looked kind of like the offspring of a niffler and a snorkack—"

"You're fine, moon. I, myself, was just looking at this book of practical jokes and gave no consideration to my surroundings. I would have noticed you earlier had I not been occupied." The rogue smirked at her, still holding her close. Luna looked down, almost blushing, and noticed that he was tall. She looked straight ahead at his throat, which was unusual because she was used to being about even with most men, if not taller.

"I'm Luna," she said, remembering that she hadn't introduced herself. She pulled her hand from his chest and stepped back to shake his hand.

"Blaise. But I already know who you are, Ms. Obliviator. It's hard not to know, since you're the ministry's go-to for memory charms. I've often requested your skills when I find muggles in need of a little forgetting." He winked conspiratorially, his grin almost piratical and mad. He couldn't help smiling and looking over her. She was tall, willowy, but with feminine features that begged to be explored. Her eyes were bright and expressive blue, vibrant with life. He'd always seen her as such an unreachable moonbeam, an ethereal being that he could watch but never hold or possess. But now that he'd touched her, felt her in his arms, he wanted to keep her there.

Luna smiled at him, then looked at the hand he was still holding and almost petting. His fingers slowly sifted over her hands, almost like a caress. "You work in which department?" she asked, sure that she had not met him on the job before. She was determined to get back to the conversation.

"I'm an Unspeakable. But I'm off for now, so I'm just Blaise." He smiled again, laughing a little. He looked down at her hand before looking back at her. "So tell me, what brings you here?" he asked.

"My mate's visiting with her brothers. I'm not that close to them, so I just wandered off. And you?"

"Just passing some time while my mate grabs his dress robes. He's like a girl, taking ages to pick out the proper attire. He's next door at Madam Malkin's, so I thought I'd pop in here and find something to amuse myself with. Good thing I chose this store, or I might still be bored out of my head."

"I'm sure Florean's would give you entertainment, after all, they have ice cream, even coffee flavored." Luna hummed her appreciation, suddenly lusting over the coffee ice cream and craving it; she hadn't tasted it in months.

Blaise hummed too, lusting after the ice cream too, aching for the bittersweet taste. He appreciated the blonde before him a little more now that he knew her attitude in regards to coffee. Not only was she a pretty little moonbeam, but she was addicted to coffee just as much as he was. His eyes lowered to half-mast, his look hungry.

Luna noticed details, so she couldn't fail to notice his switch in look as she mentioned coffee. He looked like a predator, hungry and ready to gobble something up, and the way he was looking, that something might be her. Normally, she would have the impulse to flee, but she wasn't afraid of the handsome man before her. Instead, she almost hoped that he would devour her; she was certain she'd enjoy it. Upon realizing the direction of her thoughts, she blushed, breaking their staring and looking down and around to the side.

"I should go find my girls, they're probably hungry and ready to eat by now," Luna said, making an excuse to quit the conversation before she did something stupid, like push him against the shelf and snog him senseless. Blaise got under her skin and made her consider doing things that were very Luna-unlike. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"I know I'm hungry," he replied suggestively, making her blush again. "Too bad you already have plans, I was thinking about heading over to this Italian restaurant for a nip and I think you would like it. I suppose I'll just have to find you again sometime, perhaps the ministry ball?"

"Perhaps," Luna answered. "That's why we're out today, had to get the proper attire for the ball. It's odd that they aren't allowing for dates this year."

"Odd, yes. But perhaps it's for the best, so that someone you may not have considered a potential date can have a chance to get to know you and sway you into thinking he's just what you're looking for."

Luna arched an eyebrow, challenging his insinuation. Instead of answering, he brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed a kiss over her knuckles before turning her hand to kiss her palm. Then he smiled devilishly before nodding and walking away. Luna stood there, awestruck, for a moment before turning to meet her girls. She exited the aisle and met Ginny.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to," she said, slowing her gait. "Who was that bloke?"

"Blaise. I accidentally bumped into him."

"Looked like more than a bump," Ginny said, her amber eyes questioning. Luna shrugged in response before walking back the way she'd come to meet up with Hermione again. Ginny followed quietly, wondering if Luna would say any more.

The blonde just kept walking, and Ginny wondered what had gotten into her friends. Then she wondered if whatever it was would get into her too. Luna had run into a man, and by Hermione's blush, she probably had too. Ginny had hugged her brothers, and that was about the only action she'd had in the past six months. Honestly, she was a little jealous.

Hermione was laughing when she turned to meet her friends. Fred and George were both by her, laughing and holding their sides. Hermione had always loved the twins like brothers, and was glad that they didn't hold her breakup with Ron against her. They both acted like she was part of the family despite her falling out with Ron.

"What's funny?" Ginny asked. She'd given up on Luna's explanation.

"George was complaining that he wasn't invited to the ministry ball, and Fred asked to be my date so he could attend. However, since there are no dates allowed, Fred was rejected and George couldn't help commenting."

Ginny giggled, not needing the exact comment to find the situation funny. She could easily imagine the comments that her brothers could make. Luna smiled too, knowing the brothers well enough to understand the humor.

Hermione tried to compose herself once her stomach rumbled. The group quieted soon after, and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna said their goodbyes before exiting the busy store. A clerk looked relieved to watch the women leave, thankful that his bosses would be available to help him handle the crowd.

"Where should we go to eat?" Hermione asked once they were free of the store. "Wizarding place, or muggle?"

"I'm in the mood for some Italian," Luna answered, smiling at the memory of Blaise and his sexy insinuations. She almost wished she had been free to go to lunch with him. Ginny smirked at her friend, but the blonde just looked ahead as she walked, that dreamy smile on her mouth.

"That sounds amazing," Hermione said, throwing a questioning look at Ginny. The redhead shrugged, accepting the offered suggestion. "Do you know of a restaurant close by?"

"Not really, but I'm sure that we could find one once we exit the Leaky Caldron. If all else, we can ask," Ginny answered. "We should probably transfigure our bags and all before we leave though."

The other women agreed and transfigured their bags before they entered the pub, then pushed past some customers to reach the entrance to muggle London. They emerged and followed the flow of traffic, hoping that they'd find a good place soon. Ginny's stomach rumbled, and she took the noise as agreement. Hermione was looking around, reading the building signs. "I don't see anything so far, do you?"

"Not Italian. There's a Japanese steakhouse on the other side of the street though." Luna shifted to avoid someone while trying to stay close to her friends.

Ginny made a face at the idea of Japanese, she just wasn't in the mood. She looked again, trying to find the right place. While looking elsewhere, she managed to run right into someone's back. Her torso met the hard planes of muscle and melted in, making her as close as she could be with clothes on. She quickly stepped back.

"I'm so sorry," she said, placing a hand on his arm. She could tell by the silhouette that she'd run into a man. He turned around to confront her, and she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, but he only smirked. She looked up at Draco and blushed, a deep red that highlighted her freckles.

"Don't worry, Freckles," he answered, lightly taking her arm and leading her away from the people trying to walk around them. They ended up next to the closest building, where he stopped leading her, but didn't let her go. "It's not every day that I have such a soft thing press against me."

If possible, Ginny blushed even redder. She ducked her head to hide from the Malfoy heir, but he tilted her chin with his fingers and smiled at her. "Don't blush, Red. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm so sorry. I was looking around for an Italian restaurant, and forgot to watch where I was going. I didn't realize that you'd stopped in front of me."

"It's not your fault. I stopped suddenly because Blaise called, instead of continuing walking. I'm just glad it was you that ran into me, and that you're not hurt. Your nose doesn't seem broken…" he trailed off, running his gaze slowly down her body before coming back up to meet her eyes. "You look perfect to me."

She smiled awkwardly, wondering where this devil came from, and where the bastard Malfoy had gotten to. He looked like Malfoy, with is icy blonde hair and classic good looks topping a lean, muscular, and tall body of a male quidditch player. But he wasn't criticizing her or teasing her about her family. Instead, he was looking at her rather appreciatively. And, Merlin help her, she couldn't find the fire in her to be angry at his outright perusal of her form.

"Did I give you a concussion?" she asked suddenly.

He cocked his head and arched an eyebrow, which Ginny had classified as the typical Slytherin response to questions with obvious answers or when they needed clarification. Ginny decided Draco was leaning toward the second option.

"I mean, did I bump you hard enough that your brain's become addled. Since when were you kind to a Weasley?"

Draco smiled, understanding flooding his face. "Well, I don't think my brain is addled," he confided, his voice soft like he was telling her a secret. "But as to your second question: since there is no side of a war? Since I matured and realized that you and your family are no better or worse than me or mine? Since I saw a pretty little fireball and thought that perhaps I might ask her to lunch with me? Does that satisfy you, Red?"

For the second time, Ginny's eyes were wide, but then she arched an eyebrow in return, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

He laughed, his voice rich and full of mirth. It was so genuine, Ginny had to consider that maybe he meant what he said. "I had you pegged when I called you a fireball," he said, his mouth still turned up in a smile. "Now, I believe you said something about Italian, right? I'm on my way to meet up with a couple of friends at an Italian restaurant nearby, would you like to accompany me?" He held his hand out as a second invitation.

"I can't, I'm with Hermione and Luna, although they've gone off without me. But if you wouldn't mind showing us where the restaurant is, we would be very appreciative."

"Granger and Lovegood are with you? That's perfect! I'm meeting with Severus and Blaise; I'm sure that you'll all be welcome." He smiled roguishly, taking his hand from her arm and placing it on her lower back. Then he led her along the way they'd been walking. "Where did Granger and Lovegood go to?"

"They must not have realized that I fell behind. They'll probably head back this way soon," she answered. Draco was about a head taller than her, so she was forced to look up at him in order to converse. He didn't seem to mind looking down to see her though, so she didn't complain.

"Have you come from Diagon Alley then?" he asked, smiling and keeping up the conversation.

"Yes, we're having a girls' day, shopping for the ministry ball and enjoying the single life."

Ginny noticed Draco's small smirk and the flash in his cloudy grey eyes, but didn't really understand what it meant. "So I take it you aren't too upset about the no-date rule then?" His voice was quiet and smooth, even though he felt a clutch in his chest when he realized she was not tied to Potter.

"No, who would I invite? Harry was too busy playing auror to keep my interest, and the other quidditch guys were all too obsessed with themselves to remember my existence unless they wanted a shag that I wasn't going to give them."

"That is terribly unfortunate. What about the fellows at the ministry?" Draco pressed, wondering about her involvement with men. She was single, so that meant that she was fair game, but he was curious to know if he should be on the lookout for competition.

She shot him a suspicious glance, but answered the question anyway, "They're all trying to look down my shirt while I'm working, or remind me that I'm a woman in a man's world. Women may look good on a broom, but they don't need to try and run the sports world." Ginny tightened her fist, her anger at her colleagues' sexism apparent. Draco didn't miss it.

Honestly, he felt bad for the little redhead. Draco had seen her on a broom, had watched her play as a Harpy. She'd been amazing, and her interviews proved she knew what she was talking about. She was beyond competent when it came to sports, and it was a shame that the men she worked with didn't respect her because of her sex. However, he was very happy that she was a woman, a particularly gifted woman who also happened to play quidditch and be single. He also had to acknowledge the little crush he'd had on her back in seventh year when they had both taken advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny could handle a wand like she could handle a broom, and both were rather impressive. Combined with her sweet amber eyes, cinnamon freckles, and feminine curves, Ginny Weasley made a very appealing woman whom Draco couldn't believe hadn't been snatched up by another man. Draco considered himself very fortunate indeed, and planned on thanking Blaise sometime in the near future.

"Ginny!"

The redhead looked forward and immediately caught sight of her honey-headed friend, who headed straight for her. Luna followed right behind her. Ginny turned to look up at Draco once again, who was smiling. She decided that she liked his smile more than his smirk, even though she couldn't help but find the snarky smirk ridiculously sexy. Her eyes travelled down his form quickly, and she also admitted that his smirk wasn't the only sexy thing about him. No, Draco Malfoy radiated sexy, and Ginny was picking up on the signal.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione asked as soon as she was close enough to be heard. Ginny ripped her eyes away from Draco (who was smirking again), and looked at her friends.

"I ran into Draco, and we started talking. He's invited us to lunch."

"I was actually on my way to Bella's, this wonderful little Italian restaurant, for lunch with Blaise and Severus, and you're all welcome to join us," Draco added issuing the invitation.

Hermione shot a glance to Luna and Ginny, silently asking their opinions, before she smiled a little. The idea of eating with Severus was appealing, but she didn't want to go against her girls. Luna smiled dreamily, remembering her moment with Blaise. And Ginny looked rather comfortable with Draco's arm on her waist, so Hermione nodded her assent.

"Sounds wonderful," Ginny said, verbally giving assent to Draco. He lit up, smiling triumphantly, before leading the girls to the restaurant.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell my by clicking the little button; I love critiques. At any rate, I know it's after Christmas, and that I'm taking ages to update, but I hope you are all enjoying the story and not too frustrated with me. I adore you all, especially InspiredByWords, MaxRide05, SqueakyCauldron, and notwritten, who wrote lovely little reviews. I appreciate you all. The next update will come eventually, I swear, and that will include the lunch with Slytherins and perhaps the prelude to the ball. I have some great ideas about what's coming, so stay tuned!**

**-Arciere**


	3. Chatting at Bella's

**A/N: So, I realize that it is well after Christmas, but I feel like this story still needs to be published and finished, and I know you feel the same. So this is the latest installment, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chatting at Bella's**

Bella's turned out to be a nice little café nestled between two shops farther down the walk. Draco kindly opened the door and gestured for the ladies to precede him, and the three witches looked around at the Italian décor that made the little place seem grand and inviting. The walls were a rich yellow streaked with gold, complimenting the various paintings of red flowers and Mediterranean views. The tables were dark cherry, with matching chairs. Each one featured a stained glass chandelier overhead and a unique vase with a floral arrangement.

Draco followed Luna, who had been the last witch to enter, then met with the hostess. After mentioning his name, she smiled at him and batted her eyes, which he failed to notice, but the redhead beside him caught. Ginny rolled her eyes at the blatant Malfoy worship, then glared at Draco when she saw him looking at her. She was sure that he knew the effect he had on most women, and it disgusted her that he was so used to their reactions and adoration of him. _Too bad he has that effect on you too, huh? _her unruly thoughts reminded her. Just because she appreciated his features did not mean that she was going to start worshipping him or anything, she reminded herself.

The hostess looked a little put out as she led them to a corner table. Severus and Blaise were quietly talking as the group approached, but turned their attention to them once they registered their arrival. Severus' eyes lit up as he noticed Hermione, but then turned to Draco in question. Their table was only big enough for four, where would the others sit? Clearly, Draco was insistent that Weasley sit with them, if his attempt to weasel his arm around her lower back was evidence. However, Severus fully intended that Hermione sit beside him in the open seat.

"If you would like, we can move you to a larger table, or simply add one here. Which would you prefer?" the hostess asked, risking another glance at Draco.

It was Severus who answered. "Adding another table would be preferable, if you wouldn't mind." The hostess turned to look at him, and Hermione noticed the interest there. While Draco was more handsome than Severus, the potions master was still a beautiful man; or at least, Hermione thought so.

"Certainly," the hostess replied, smiling before moving to the nearest table and pushing it closer to theirs. Once it was in place, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna took places on the opposite side of the table, leaving Draco the seat by Severus. Draco pouted when he realized that he wouldn't be sitting next to Ginny, who was instead across the table. At least he would see her while they talked.

Severus shared in his misery. The only comfort Severus had was that Hermione had confused his leg for the table's and was resting her foot against him. It was against his calf, so he assumed she had crossed her legs when she sat. When a particularly catchy song started playing, she bounced her foot in time with the beat, her toe caressing his calf. Oddly enough, Severus found it rather endearing, and refrained from correcting her mistake.

Blaise calmly hid his disappointment. True, it was unfortunate that his little moonbeam was not beside him, but he could live with the small progress of her eating and talking while sharing his table. Plus, he could look at her often without it being awkward, since she was directly in front of him. He smirked.

"Thank you for the invitation to lunch," Hermione said, breaking the quiet that had settled among them. "This place is so cozy, and judging by the aroma, it must have delicious dishes."

"Bella's has the best of everything, and is authentic Italian. Blaise says it reminds him of his grandmother's cooking," Severus answered, taking a sip of water from his glass. Their waiter had yet to return to offer the newcomers anything to drink.

"If you've never been to Italy, I suggest you eat at Bella's," Blaise seconded, smiling at Hermione before slanting his eyes to Luna. She had a dreamy smile, her eyes looking faraway and misty. "What are you thinking?" he whispered, unheard by anyone except Luna since Draco started talking.

"I was thinking of Italy. I've never been, but I used to plan vacations as a child for when my family had summer holiday. We never made it farther than France, but I planned for Italy and Spain. I wanted to ride in a gondola through Venice, and look up at the Sistine Chapel. Perhaps even picnic in the Tuscan countryside…" She drifted off again, her thoughts stealing her away from him.

He noticed her slender hand on the table and reached to lay his larger, tanned hand over hers. The contact brought her back, and she quickly glanced from their hands to his eyes. "Forgive me, sometimes I just get lost."

"There's nothing wrong with getting lost, but I would like to go with you," Blaise admitted. His eyes stayed focused on hers, and she blushed at his bluntness. It was very becoming, Blaise thought. Luna tugged her hand from his, and he let her go after a slight hesitation. She gave him a small smile of apology before tucking her hands in her lap.

If Blaise kept touching her and smiling like that, Luna was going to jump over the table and snog him senseless. She could feel the heat spreading across her face, and hoped he took it for a blush of discomfort instead of desire. The Italian looked too good and talked like he was interested, something that Luna hadn't come across much. Normally, men thought she was too loony to be serious, and forgot she existed. But she could feel Blaise looking at her, and she knew those flirtatious words slipping from his sexy mouth were seeping into her and making her forget herself. She was going to do something drastic if he kept it up, and would be completely embarrassed if he wasn't really interested.

"What can I get you to drink?" a waitress asked, and Luna and Blaise turned to her. Luna ordered tea along with the other witches, and the waitress gave them menus to peruse. It successfully distracted her from Blaise, and he had to resign himself to the small progress he'd made. His girl wasn't a bold Gryffindor, and neither was she a subtle Slytherin. She was a Ravenclaw, one who tended to overthink or take time to assess situations before making decisions. He couldn't push her too quickly, or she would flee. Instead, he had to keep going slowly, and hope that she'd make up her mind sooner rather than later.

"So, um… Mr. Snape—"

"Call me Severus, Miss Weasley."

"Only if you call me Ginny," the redhead shot back, waiting for Severus' nod before continuing. "I wondered if you were still working in Potions, even if you are no longer teaching."

"You aren't teaching?" Hermione asked, clearly shocked at the news. Severus rewarded her surprise with a smile before nodding again to Ginny.

"Yes, I've gone into business selling various potions and supplies. Right now it's only an ordering service, but I hope to upgrade to a shop in either Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade soon." Severus returned his gaze to an awestruck Hermione.

"When did you stop teaching?" Hermione asked, finally regaining her wits. "What are the new students going to do? Who's teaching them?"

Severus smiled at her; _forever the know-it-all_, he thought. "I retired a year or two after you graduated, leaving the students in Professor Thorne's capable hands. She was an apprentice of a colleague of mine, and has earned her place at Hogwarts. Minerva found her quite adequate; though she professes that future students will be a little more successful under her tutelage than mine, mark-wise."

"That means she isn't as hard on her students, right?" Ginny asked, smiling. While she hadn't really suffered under Professor Snape because she was decent at Potions, she knew that Ron and several others had.

Severus smirked in answer. Then he shifted his gaze from the fiery redhead to Hermione, who was still looking a little shocked over his retirement. At that moment, the waitress returned with the witches' tea, and he watched as Hermione stirred in a little sugar and milk before holding her cup close. It rested below her face, so Severus assumed she was inhaling the aroma and letting it calm her.

"Are you ready to order? Or should I give you a few more minutes?" the waitress asked, politely tucking her hands behind her. Severus cast a quick look around before asking for a few more minutes. The waitress beamed at him and nodded before making a swift exit.

"I still can't believe you retired, how will the future generations learn?" she whispered, knowing he would hear her; she could feel his gaze on her.

"The same way they did before I became a professor, I assume. But I appreciate the compliment regardless." He lifted his water to his lips. Hermione let out what he could only call a growl, and he carefully hid a smile.

"Well, at least you left after me," Hermione admitted before taking a sip of tea. Then she pulled her menu open and browsed through the choices.

Severus' eyes widened momentarily at her compliment. Truly, she adored him, or at least his mastery of Potions. Added to her awareness earlier, he could argue that perhaps she fancied him, and that was something, at least. He smirked when she returned her gaze to his, and she blushed slightly.

The other girls took Hermione's cue and lifted their menus as well. Since the fairer sex wasn't keeping the conversation up, the men followed their lead and read through the selections. Ginny soon set her menu down, followed by Blaise and Draco. Severus was just shutting his when he noticed Hermione flipping from one side to the other, clearly undecided. Luna was gazing intently at one side, so neither Severus nor Blaise were sure if she was also torn between entrees, or simply daydreaming.

"And what are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked, taking charge of keeping conversation flowing. Hermione was glad she'd stepped into the role of social leader—it wasn't her forte. Sure, she could make decisions, but she had some problems talking to people. Instead, she flipped her menu again, trying to decide if chicken primavera would be better than grilled shrimp caprese.

"You must call me Draco," he said first, giving her a hard look to reinforce the request. She shot a look that demanded that the request went both ways. He smiled. "I'm heading Malfoy Enterprises in my father's stead, since he's vacationing in France with Mother."

"Are you planning on staying there, or is it just temporary?" Hermione asked, moving her gaze away from the buttons of Severus' shirt (they were rather shiny black on the black shirt, and occasionally caught the light). She had finally decided what she wanted (the caprese) and had tried to rejoin the conversation, except she'd gotten distracted by Severus' damned buttons.

"Well, I'm not sure. I played for the Falmouth Falcons for a few years after graduating, then I occasionally stepped into the business whenever Father needed me. But I haven't been working lately. Instead, I've been remodeling the manor to rid the place of the darkness the Dark Lord left behind." He shuddered, but it was over quick enough that only the people watching him in that moment noticed. Ginny noted the revulsion in his voice when he named the cause of the evil presence.

"So, you're doing interior design?" Luna asked, perfectly innocent in her curiosity. Blaise set his glass down before he took a drink so that he didn't accidentally spray her when his ability to hold back his laughter failed him. The blonde held her menu up just in case. Draco shot him a warning look before responding.

"Not quite, but close. I've been working with a designer on the project, making the decisions and whatnot, and then intermittently helping out with the construction. I've learned some very useful spells that way."

"What is Lucius' opinion on the remodeling?" Severus asked.

"He's just happy that it's starting to feel more like our manor again. The curse breakers were helpful with that; they were able to remove the heavy oppressiveness that helped darken the entire manor."

Ginny couldn't help the spark of happiness shooting through her. It was nice to know how far Malfoy—Draco—had come. He was being kind (even perhaps a little flirtatious) to her, he'd been purging his home of evil, and he didn't consider himself above a little designing or manual labor. Ginny found it fairly attractive.

"Perhaps I should visit and see how the remodeling is coming," Severus said, and Hermione could see the curiosity in his face.

"From what I saw of your home, it was very grand and beautiful. I'm sure the new additions and details will only make it even more glorious," Hermione said, trying to hide a shiver as she remembered the manor. Being tortured there didn't exactly endear the home to her.

Severus arched an eyebrow, and made to take her small hand in his when he saw the haunted look in her gaze. Draco sighed, his eyes softening as he remembered her screams echoing through the otherwise-silent house while Aunt Bella tore her flesh from her body. He almost wished he was closer to her so that he could hug her and offer her some comfort. As it was, he didn't feel that she would accept anything so intimate, so he left the consoling to Ginny and Luna. "Thank you," he said, making sure she knew he appreciated her efforts.

"Are we ready?" a cheery voice asked, pulling them from the topic. Severus nodded, before looking at Ginny. She met his eyes for a moment before she realized he was directing her to start. She turned to the waitress and ordered pasta marinara. Hermione followed with her order, then Luna, having them go clockwise for simplicity. Draco finished placing his order before grinning at the waitress and asking for a bottle of white wine to accompany their meal. Hermione and Ginny tried to protest, but he insisted, and they couldn't say no without being rude. The waitress smiled and nodded before retreating to put in their orders.

For a moment, the table was silent. Ginny looked around and could practically feel the tension that hovered between them, it was palpable. Draco looked up at Hermione, suddenly remembering something, but unsure of whether he should share or not. Hermione nodded slightly, and Ginny focused on Draco.

"You'll have the opportunity to see the new manor soon," he said. "And you'll notice that the drawing room you remember has been transformed. Father isn't quite sure about it yet, but I think he'll come around."

"Why will I be seeing the manor?" Hermione asked.

"We're hosting the ministry ball," Draco answered smiling brilliantly. "It's the culmination of my project." Draco almost laughed aloud at the expressions of the women across from him. All three looked like does caught in the light, their eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"They didn't mention that, I presume?" Severus drawled. Hermione shook her head, before gathering her senses and remembering that it was not proper to leave one's mouth open, even if it was a big shock.

"So all three of you will be attending the ball?" Hermione asked, looking from Draco to Severus, then to Blaise.

"Yes, that's part of why we were out today," Severus responded.

"And you three are attending as well, so it should be a lovely event," Draco said. "I thought, at first, that it might be a tad suffocating to have all the ministry workers there and trying to be a good host might be difficult, but if you're there," he looked right at Ginny, "I'm sure it will be a night to remember."

**A/N: So, we're starting to figure out where our characters are in life, and we're getting close to them, right? I hope you are all as much in love with these characters as I am. At any rate, there are so many ideas floating in my head right now, and I know I need to get a move on and get to the ball, but there are some things that need to happen before we get there. (I'll give you a little spoiler: Severus is going to send Hermione a gift). So know that the story is progressing, if slowly.**

**I want to thank all of you for reading (and maybe even reviewing?) and for continuing to support my work. I appreciate and love you all. **

**Until next chapter,**

**-Arciere**


End file.
